1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus. The apparatus is especially suitable in simulating the energy expenditure and absorption which muscle groups experience in alpine mogul skiing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Exercising devices for conditioning muscle groups are well known. Typically, exercise devices include elemental components dimensioned and configured to interact together to encourage a particular movement of one or more muscle groups. Some devices simulate certain conditions, such as those one encounters when cycling, skiing, and climbing stairs. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,142, issued Mar. 17, 1970 to Bengt I. Johansson, disclosing an exerciser with cyclically varying resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,935, issued Aug. 27, 1974 to Hubert Hofle, discloses a movable platform exercising device having two double crank arms attached to a frame. The double crank arms revolve about a horizontal axle. The inner arms of the double crank are connected to at least one movable platform upon the frame. Handle bars are pivotally attached to the outer arms of the double cranks. In operation, a user stands on the platform grasping the handle bars. By shifting his or her weight, the platform is caused to move in a circular motion. As the platform rises, the handle bars lower and vice versa. The motion of the platform is opposed by a plurality of springs which tend to maintain the platform in a horizontal attitude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,603, issued May 28, 1985 to Richard J. DeCloux, discloses an exercise device including pedals and cranks, a braking mechanism, and controls for operating the braking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338, issued Nov. 24, 1987 to Lanny L. Potts, discloses a stair climbing exercise apparatus including a frame having a base and a plate joined perpendicularly to the base. Right and left pedals adapted to support the feet of a user are disposed on opposite sides of the plate. A drive system assembly is associated with the plate. The drive system assembly includes right and left pedal sprockets and a drive sprocket. The right and left pedal sprockets are independently oscillatable between an upper and lower position. A continuous chain drivingly engages a transmission input and the drive sprocket. A continuous belt drivingly engages a transmission output and an alternator.
Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. SU 1289-526-A, issued Aug. 28, 1985, discloses a foot muscle exercise apparatus having a frame attached to a seat. The frame contains platforms for supporting the user's feet. The platforms are joined to the frame by a plurality of springs disposed at desperate angles.
Soviet Union Inventor's Certificate No. SU 1443-900-A, issued May 12, 1987, discloses a leg joint exerciser including a plurality of articulated rods having means for respectively attaching the rods to the thigh, the lower leg, and the foot of the user. A first rod is attachable to the user's thigh. The first rod is further pivotally connected to a frame and linked to a drive shaft via a first connecting rod and crank. A second connecting rod pivotally connects the first connecting rod to a second rod. The second rod is attachable to the user's lower leg. A third connecting rod pivotally connects the second connecting rod to the rear end of a rod attached to the user's foot.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.